The present invention relates to an electrical cord clamp, and more particularly to a cord clamp used on the inner surface of the base plate of a television cabinet, the engine area of an automobile, etc., which contain any electrical apparatus therein.
Some color television receivers are provided with a demagnetization coil which is not covered by a demagnetization case and is directly attached to the cathode-ray tube. If a cord clamp is attached to the base plate of the cabinet of this kind of television receiver in order to attach a high tension lead wire for directly feeding high tension to an anode of the cathode-ray tube, the cord clamp will become an obstacle in the case of attaching the cathode-ray tube to the cabinet, thus deteriorating working efficiency.
To solve this problem, there have been proposed Japan published unexamined utility model application 55-62092 and Japan published examined utility model application 57-50748. According to the former utility model numbered 55-62092, a cord clamp comprises a body portion and a support member both being shiftable on a hinge, and this cord clamp is attached inside the cabinet in advance with its body portion and support member locked together. According to the latter utility model numbered 57-50748, a cord clamp attached to the demagnetization coil is fixed to the cathode ray tube prior to the installation of the cathode ray tube in the cabinet. These cord clamps still have some problems, specifically: the cord clamp disclosed in 57-50748 projects from the cathode-ray tube even though it does not project from the cabinet; also, it is apt to move with the demagnetization coil. Thus, it is likely to catch the clothes of a worker who is attaching the cathode-ray tube in the cabinet, and probably become disturbing to the worker. As to the cord clamp disclosed in 55-62092, on the other hand, it is fixed in the cabinet in advance and therefore does not disturb the attachment of the cathode-ray tube in the cabinet. However, after the attachment of the cathode-ray tube, it is not easy for the worker, who is wearing gloves, to pull up the cord clamp which adheres close to the attached area like a plate. Another problem of this clamp is that it is only used perpendicularly to the fixing surface. Thus, this clamp is not available unless the surface is perpendicular to the cord clamp.